The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Verbena plant obtained from crossing one verbena plant (.female.) which was selected from crossing `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` (.female.) and a wild type of verbena plant (.male.) native to Brazil, and `Verbena tenera` (.male.). The `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` parent is botanically known as Verbena.times.hybrida Voss.
Verbena of the presently commercialized `Rainbowcarpet` series is semi-erect growth habit having medium stems, medium branching, and a scant number of flowers, and has moderate tolerance to heat and cold. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a spreading growth habit, a high level of branching, numerous flowers, high tolerance to heat and cold, and resistance to diseases and pests, which is superior to those of the `Reinbowcarpet` series, and having a purple flower color.
A crossing of `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` as the female parent and a wild type of verbena plant native to Brazil as the pollen parent was practiced, in 1988, at the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of Suntory Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. From this crossing, 75 seedlings were obtained in the spring of 1988, and then a crossing of 10 seedlings of the 75 seedlings as the female parent and `Verbena tenera` the from Takii Seed & Seedling Corp., as the pollen parent was practiced at the same place. From this crossing 25 seedlings were obtained in the summer of 1988, from which 4 seedlings were selected, propagated by cuttings, and then grown as a trial by flower bedding and potting from the spring of 1989. Only one of the 4 resulting plants was selected. The botanical characteristics of the finally-selected plant were then examined, using similar varieties, `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple`, and `Rainbowcarpet Rose` for comparison, from the spring of 1990. As a result, it was concluded that this verbena plant is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to us, and this new variety of verbena plant was named `Sunmaref TP-L` (Tapien Lilca.RTM..)
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Color Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Color Chart), and the Inter-Society Color Council-Nation Bureau of Standards Color Name) (ISCC-NBS Color Name). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
`Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` used as the female parent in obtaining the female parent in the breeding of this new variety `Sunmaref TP-L` is one of the `Rainbowcarpet` series bred by the Takii Seed & Seedling Corp., Japan. The `Rainbowcarpet` series includes `Rainbowcarpet Rose`, `Rainbowcarpet White`, and the like. The main botanical characteristics of `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple` are as follows.
Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower:
Growth habit.--Semi-erect. PA2 Plant height.--25-30 cm. PA2 Spreading area of plant.--30-35 cm. PA2 Blooming period.--Late April to November. PA2 Diameter.--2-3 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence.--Scant. PA2 Length of internode.--35-40 mm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Broadly ovate. PA2 Length.--20-25 mm. PA2 Width.--15-20 mm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Deep. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (R.H.S.141A, J.H.S. 3706). PA2 Pubescence.--Scant. PA2 Direction.--Ascending. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--10-15 mm. PA2 Length.--13-15 mm. PA2 Color.--Vivid purple (R.H.S. 82A, J.H.S. 8606). PA2 Color intensity.--Absent. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Separate. PA2 Spike.--25-30 mm in length; and 30-35 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--0.5-1.0 cm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Present. PA2 Peduncle.--Less than 2 mm in diameter; and 6.0-8.0 cm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Few (9.+-.2). PA2 Productive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Physiological and ecological characteristics.--Moderate resistances to pests and diseases, and moderate tolerance to cold and heat. PA2 Growth habit.--Spreading. PA2 Plant height.--10-15 cm. PA2 Plant extension.--80-100 cm. PA2 Blooming period.--Late April to November. PA2 Extending.--40-50 cm. PA2 Diameter.--2-3 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Abundant. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Length of internode.--20-30 mm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Ovate. PA2 Length.--15-20 mm. PA2 Width.--10-15 mm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Deep. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (R.H.S. 141A, J.H.S. 3706). PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Direction.--Ascending. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--10-15 mm. PA2 Length.--12-15 mm. PA2 Color.--Brilliant purple (R.H.S. 86C, J.H.S. 8604). PA2 Color intensity.--Absent. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Separate. PA2 Spike.--30-40 mm in length; and 35-40 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--0.5-1.0 cm in length. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Absent. PA2 Peduncle.--1-2 mm in thickness, and 30-50 mm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Medium (10.+-.2). PA2 Productive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Physiological and ecological characteristics.--High resistance to diseases and pests, and high tolerance to heat and cold. PA2 Growth habit.--Semi-erect. PA2 Plant height.--20-25 cm. PA2 Plant extension.--40-50 cm. PA2 Blooming period.--Late April to November. PA2 Diameter.--Less than 2 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Medium to abundant. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Length of internode.--35-45 mm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Cut deeply into the branches progressively in 2 to 3, or more stages. PA2 Length.--20-25 mm. PA2 Width.--20-25 mm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Deep. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (R.H.S. 141A-B, J.H.S. 3706). PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Direction.--Ascending. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--15-20 mm. PA2 Length.--10-15 mm. PA2 Color.--Strong purple (R.H.S. 81B-82B, J.H.S. 8604). PA2 Color intensity.--Absent. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Separate. PA2 Spike.--30-40 mm in length; and 35-40 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--0.5-1.0 cm in length. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Absent. PA2 Peduncle.--2 mm in thickness, and 8.0-10.0 cm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Medium (10.+-.2). PA2 Productive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Physiological and ecological characteristics.--Moderate resistance to diseases and pests, and moderate tolerance to cold and heat.
The plant used as the pollen parent in the obtaining of the female parent in the breeding of this new variety `Sunmaref TP-L` is a wild type of verbena plant native to South Brazil and this wild type of plant is presently maintained at the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory of Suntory Ltd. The main botanical characeristics of the said pollen parent are as follows.
The pollen parent used in the in the breeding of `Sunmaref TP-L` is `Verbena tenera` obtained from the Sakata Seed Corp., Japan. The main botanical characteristics of the `Verbena tenera` are as follows.
The new variety of verbena plant, `Sunmaref TP-L` was asexually reproduced by cuttings at the aforementioned the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of Suntory Ltd., and the homogeneity and stability thereof was confirmed.